Masih Ada Kami
by Konannara Diary
Summary: Komplitlah keduabelas shinobi itu. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi Naruto dan Sakura... Warning: Missing scene chapter 454 yang mengada-ada. Summary kacau. Lebay. Beginner. Hint Narusaku


**Title: **Masih Ada Kami

**Rate:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimota

**Author:** Konannara Ki

**Genre: **Friendship

**Pair:** No Pairing

**Summary:** "Kami janji akan membantumu membawanya kembali. Kalau perlu kita patahkan kaki dan tangannya lalu kita seret kemari" ucap laki-laki itu srakastik.

**Warning:** Missing scene chapter 454 yang mengada-ada. Summary kacau. Lebay. Beginner. Hint Narusaku.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Yah kalian pasti tahu sendiri dia itu siapa? Tentang laki-laki yang dengan kebencian serta dendam begitu besar pada dunia shinobi yang tertanam sampai sumsum tulangnya…

10 Oktober…

Ucapan tanjoubi omodetto tidak akan pernah menggangu hati dan pikiran yang sudah keruh memikirkan kejadian tiga tahun lalu Hari ini miliknya, miliknya. Ia terduduk bersama kunoichi, kunoichi satu-satunya di timnya. Sedikit goresan pensil menhiasi kertas lusuh. Kunoichi itu hanya memandang langit malam yang penuh bintang. Mereka terlihat seperti kekasih yang menghabiskan waktunya, tetapi mereka hanya kebetulan lewat pada malam yang cerah, belum terlalu larut untuk pulang. Dan satu yang harus dijelaskan mereka bukanlah kekasih. Mereka hanya dua orang ninja yang merindukan sahabatnya. Tapi hati mereka tidak bisa dibohongi, ada yang mereka rasakan ketika mereka hanya berdua.

Sreeet, sret, sret . Hanya bunyi itu yang terdengar…

Satu detik…

Satu menit…

Satu jam…

**He lives in a fairy tale…**

Cukup…! Sampai kapan kau akan terjebak di dunia itu hah?

**Somewhere too far for us to find…**

Kami tidak mungkin bisa menemukanmu! Kau terlalu jauh…

**Forgotten the taste and smell, of the world that he's left behind**

Kau bahkan melupakan semua cerita yang kita pernah lakukan juga?

**It's all about the exposure the lens I told his the angles were all wrong now.**

Buka matamu! Pandanganmu itu semuanya salah!

**He's ripping wings off of butterflies**

Kau tak punya persaaan! Kau menghancurkan sayap kupu-kupu yang cantik itu

**Keep your feet on the ground, when you head's in the clouds**

Kau terlalu lemah, kau tidak bisa menahan kakimu sendiri saat kau bimbang. Kau bertindak seenaknya

**Well go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole**

Kau sudah dapatkan yang kau mau, cari sekopmu… dan kami akan membantumu membuat lubang yang dalam. Kami janji

**To bury the castle, to bury the castle**

Kami janji untuk mengubur istana, istana dendammu itu… istana dendammu

**Well you built up a world of magic**

Kau membangun dunia ajaibmu sendiri, dunia dendammu

**Because your life is tragic**

Kenapa? Yah, kami tahu. Karena dunia aslimu begitu tragis. Tapi apa dunia dendammu itu jauh lebih baik?

**Yeah, you built up a world of magic**

Yah, kau tetap saja membangun dunia ajaibmu, dunia dendammu

**If it's not real, you can't see it with your eye, you can't feel it with heart**

Tapi jika duniamu itu tidak nyata, kau pasti tidak bisa memegang dengan tanganmu, tidak merasakan dengannya dengan hatimu. Karena hatimu sudah tidak ada!

**Well go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole**

Kembalilah sahabat, kau sudah dapatkan yang kau mau, kemarilah akan kami bantu membuat lubang yang dalam. Sedalam apapun itu

**To bury the castle, to bury the castle**

Untuk mengubur istana, istana dendammu itu… istana dendammu. Kembalilah…

Dengan bodohnya Ia menunjukan puisi yang tabuh bagi seluruh Konoha, bahkan seluruh negara shinobi…

Ia malah tersenyum getir yang dipaksakan menjadi senyuman tulus meminta pendapat saat melihat kunoichi itu menangis. Tangan kunoichi itu sudah bergetar memeras kertas yang sudah lusuh sedari tadi, hatinya sudah hancur itu semakin menjadi debu. Rapuh. Bukan sekali ini kunoichi merah jambu itu menangis, bukan sekali ini saja Ia meruntuk dengan mata sembab yang sudah siap mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan? Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat puisi loh" Naruto memulai pembicaraan yang getir.

Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto sepertinya merasa bersalah

"Sudah kita sama, aku juga kehilangan dia" Ia bukan bercerita. Ia memeluk gadis yang kuat tapi rapuh. Yang dipeluk pun terisak mendengarnya. Ia membalas pelukannya. Sekali lagi mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih

Suasana menjadi hening selama satu menit. Naruto dan Sakura semakin mempererat pelukan mereka. Pelukan yang menenangkan satu sama lain bukan pelukan nafsu.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto tampak tidak keberatan. Ia memandang lembut pada laki-laki yang sedang tidak memakai pelindung kepalanya.

"Begitu ya… Aku juga ingin berjanji. Bahwa Sasuke-kun pasti akan kembali" Sakura memandang ke bintang-bintang

"Aku tidak harus berjanji lagi kan?, janji yang dulu belum di tepati juga"

Eh…

Syuuut

"Aku juga janji bahwa sasuke akan kembali" Sai tersenyum, Dia turun dari pohon

"Masa mudaku masih banyak kok untuk membawa sasuke kembali" timpal Rock Lee yang datang bersama Neji dan Tenten. Neji hanya menganguk tegas.

"Kami juga, walau itu merepotkan, dia juga shinobi Konoha kan?" kata Shikamaru yang hampir sama dengan ucapannya tiga tahun lalu, muncul dengan Ino dan Chouji yang bersama keripiknya

"Ano… Kami juga janji" Hinata angkat bicara. Akamaru menyalak dengan semangat. Kiba menyerigai-tersenyum. Dan Shino? Dia hanya berdiri pasti.

Komplitlah keduabelas shinobi itu. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi Naruto dan Sakura

"Tuh kan? Kalian tidak sendiri, disini masih ada kami…" Ino memegang pundak Sakura.

"Kalau perlu kita patahkan kaki dan tangannya lalu kita seret kemari" ucap Kiba srakastik.

Hee, nani?

Sementara itu…

Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai tersenyum tenang ternyata shinobi Konoha mempunyai rasa yang memiliki satu-sama lain. Iruka kembali menangis perlahan seperti saat Ia menangis melihat Naruto menyelamatkan desa dari Pain. Asuma? Yah, dia mungkin melihat dari tempat yang lebih bagus dari sini. Dan dia pasti juga tersenyum. Jiraiya? Pasti senyumnya jauh lebih lebar dari lainnya.

'Tapi Sasuke bukanlah manusia yang mempunyai hati lagi' batin Kakashi bergejolak lagi…

Tapi setidaknya dia bisa melihat para penerusnya saling menghibur, dan saling melindungi…

"Mungkin aku percaya ada Hokage yang baru diantara mereka…" kata Shizune tanpa sadar

'Tsunade-sama mungkin kau akan tersenyum melihat ini' batinnya berbicara

Lihatlah lebih jauh, masuklah ke dalam hutan, carilah tebing tertinggi, dimana roh nyata seorang tetua Uchiha yang sangat berbahaya sedang terduduk dengan angkuh.

Madara.

'Dasar bocah-bocah pecundang… **Konoha masih lemah**…'

**Niatnya ini adalah missing scene di manga Naruto di chapter 454, semalam sebelum tim Samui yang baka dateng dan mukulin naruto seenaknya…. Anggap sajalah itu malam tanggal 10 Oktober -maksa-**

**Hadduh, fanfiction pertamaku. 10 Hari lagi ulang tahun ku juga loh! -Tepuk tangan-**

**Selamat Ulang Tahun Naruto~ Semoga mau pasangannya Hinata atau Sakura yang penting langgeng (padahal lebih setuju sama Sakura) -di jyuuken sama Hinata-**

**Itu lagu dari Paramore - Boring by Boring Brick. coba dengerin deh, apalagi yang akustikannya, bagus banget. -ada yang dirubah loh-**

**Iruka nangis di bagian anime Rookie Instructor Iruka, sama Iruka Ordeal sama Iruka Decision -halah banyak banget-**

**Yah… begitulah.. Review tidak dipaksa :) cuman jangan berharap bisa hidup kalo keluar dari sini tanpa review -di lempar shuriken, tantoo, katsubon, katana, kunai, himekare dan lainnya-**

**Yang mau flame ke twitter atau facebook atau PM atau sms saja yaaaa…**

**Pasti diterima dengan ikhlas… -fict kaya gini apa yang mau di flame?-**

**~Kalo gak suka yah gak usah di lihat. REBEK~**


End file.
